


Midnight Decisions

by Lapinou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bokuto has a praise kink, Finger Sucking, Multi, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut and Angst, Threesome - M/M/M, power bottom Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: A prequel to my fic Local Talent; Kuroo spends New Year's Eve with his roommates Bokuto and Akaashi who he has been developing feelings for. Months of sexual frustration turn into a night of gratifying but questionable choices.





	

"Fuck this year in particular" was the only thought running through Kuroo’s mind that New Year’s Eve as he threw back another shot; one of probably too many at that point. He wasn’t alone in his inebriation, his roommates Bokuto and Akaashi had been spending the last couple of hours getting steadily more hammered as the night went on. It was their first New Year’s in their apartment together and Kuroo was determined to have a great time despite being a third wheel for his roommates who he had spent most of the previous semester coming to terms with having feelings for. Not to mention his roommates happened to be in a happy, healthy relationship together and were getting increasingly more affectionate the more they drank. 

“Kuroo! Come over here!” Bokuto called from across the room. Kuroo looked over from the kitchen to find him with his arms outstretched expectantly. He picked up his drink and made his way over to the couch. “Saved you a seat!” Bokuto patted his lap with a wide smile on his face. Kuroo laughed and sat down on those powerful thighs of Bokuto’s that he always admired. 

They were always like that together; always dancing on the edge of serious and sarcastic flirtation. It was a part of their bromantic relationship that he loved to be able to kid around with each other and a drawback at the same time when serious and sarcastic blended together and he couldn’t tell what was what anymore. 

“Bro where’s your drink?” 

“Akaashi said I’m cut off now!” Bokuto pouted over at Akaashi who was sitting next to him on the couch. 

“I’m not going to ring in the New Year taking care of a sick Bokuto.” Akaashi replied in defense when Kuroo turned to give him a disapproving look of his own. Even in his own inebriated state Akaashi was always looking out for his boyfriend.

“C’mon Akaashi, loosen up! It’s New Year’s Eve!” Kuroo said dramatically. “You’re not supposed to start making good decisions until tomorrow!” Kuroo kicked his feet up to rest across Akaashi’s lap.  
They were content to stay like that for a while, just watching the TV and laughing and having a good time until the countdown reached two minutes and Bokuto and Kuroo were overly excited to retrieve the selection of cheap ass noise makers they picked up. They distributed them amongst themselves until they couldn’t hold anymore and stood in front of the TV and made the biggest racket they possibly could. Even Akaashi was having fun contributing. 

At thirty seconds left in the year Bokuto was starting to hyperventilate from blowing his party favor but he’d be damned if he quit before the year changed. 

Fifteen seconds left and both Kuroo’s arms were aching from waving around multiple plastic hand clappers so intensely. 

Ten seconds left and shit was starting to break so they began chanting down the seconds instead. 

One second left. 

Midnight. 

Bokuto and Akaashi dropped their party favors and kissed like their lives depended on it. Kuroo stood off to the side and set off a confetti popper and watched the colorful little pieces flutter to the ground around his best friends making out. If he was being honest it was really hot to watch them making out, but it was tainted by his jealousy of wanting to join in. It was times like those that being a third wheel made him feel left out. He went with them sometimes on their dates when the other two felt bad about leaving him behind, he appreciated that and everything they did to make him feel included in his own way but at the end of the day he had to respect that they weren’t his. 

As if he felt Kuroo’s eyes on them, Bokuto set his boyfriend down who had wound up with his legs wrapped around his waist like a koala, and met eyes with Kuroo. The past couple months of sexual tension were culminating all at once in Kuroo into an overwhelming need to crash their lips together and it was painted on his face for Bokuto to see. 

Fuck it he could totally kiss them right there if he wanted to; and damn did he want to, and that was the only thing that mattered to his adrenaline and alcohol-ridden brain as he closed the space between his and Bokuto lips. Bokuto’s hands threaded in Kuroo’s hair immediately, pulling him closer until being any closer was no longer a physical possibility but a just mentality of being as melded together as possible. 

He was so wrapped up in Bokuto that he almost didn’t feel it when another hand grabbed his shoulder and Akaashi dragged them apart to get his share of Kuroo. Kuroo couldn’t help but grin as they kissed. Any conception Kuroo had of Akaashi as cautious and reserved was completely wiped from his mind by the lips that held his own captive. Akaashi was every bit as passionate as Bokuto, whether it was from the alcohol or something more innate Kuroo didn’t care, he relished all of it. 

“Oh fuck yes.” He heard Bokuto say from behind him. So Bokuto was okay with it, very okay with it actually, and it gave Kuroo a sudden boost of confidence to push the two of them back until Akaashi was forced down on the couch with Kuroo on top of him. 

He didn’t know how much further he was allowed to push the boundary, but this was already more than he was hoping for; Months of sexual tension were melting off in waves with every press of lips and caress of tongues and he needed it more than he had realized. He and Bokuto were always doing all sorts of crazy things together anyway, this was nothing unusual right?

Kuroo lifted a cautious hand under Akaashi’s sweater, feeling along the tight muscles of his abdomen and up towards his chest. He stopped dead in his tracks when Akaashi tensed in response. Kuroo wondered if that where the line was drawn. He started to retract his hand; the alcohol in his system had given him confidence, but he wasn’t about to take advantage of the situation. 

“Your hand is cold.” Akaashi broke their kiss to explain. 

“Oh.” Kuroo laughed in relief. 

“It’s fine, I’ll get used to it.” Akaashi said and brought their faces back together.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto chimed in from wherever he was. Kuroo had lost track of him at that point. That’s right, Akaashi might be okay with it but maybe Bokuto wasn’t. Kuroo stopped to turn and face Bokuto who he found still standing behind them. “Don’t forget about me!” he finished his thought with a smile. Kuroo grinned. This was happening and both parties were okay with it. 

“Get in here, bro!” Kuroo threw his arm in the air in invitation, not even thinking about where there would be space for him. 

“There would be room upstairs.” Akaashi pointed out. Always the logical one even multiple drinks in. 

“Good idea!” Bokuto picked up Kuroo without warning and carried him across his arms like a princess. Kuroo who wasn’t expecting that and whose balance was already compromised threw his arms around Bokuto’s neck so he wouldn’t fall right to the floor. He felt bad that three was an odd number so Akaashi didn’t have someone to carry him. He briefly considered the possibility of Bokuto just piling Akaashi on top of him but realized before he suggested it that that would be a bad idea. Akaashi didn’t seem offended anyways. 

They made their way into Akaaashi and Bokuto’s room because they had a queen sized bed as opposed to Kuroo’s tiny one person bed. Bokuto dropped Kuroo onto their bed and Kuroo spread his legs enough to allow Bokuto to stand between them, pressed up against the edge of the bed. Kuroo clung to Bokuto’s shirt and pulled him down. He didn’t waste much time before he was lifting Bokuto’s shirt and admiring the powerful muscles underneath, marveling at the solidity and definition of his abdomen as he eased the garment up and off. He was finally allowed to stare hungrily at it.

“Bokuto..” Akaashi spoke up from the other side of the bed where he sat watching. “Don’t hog Kuroo.” He practically wined and crawled over to the two of them. Kuroo felt a rush of heat flare through his body. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched transfixed as Akaashi stripped off his sweater off in a fluid motion and threw it to the floor. Kuroo was staring. He knew that. But he was allowed to stare then, so there was no way in hell he was going to tear his eyes away.

“Daaaamn Akaashi.” Kuroo crooned. Akaashi’s body was the perfect combination of lightly defined muscle and soft supple skin that Kuroo wanted to put his mouth all over. 

“I know right?” Bokuto agreed after watching Kuroo’s reaction. 

A faint hint of color filled Akaashi’s cheeks but he didn’t respond otherwise.

“Kuroo, take it off.” Akaashi flat out commanded, already starting to help Kuroo remove his shirt. Kuroo figured this wasn’t a new development; he had already guessed that Akaashi was dominant in the bedroom with Bokuto but it still came as a bit of a surprise to witness it. Kuroo enjoyed the contradiction between the delicacy of his body and the sternness of his tone.

“Scoot back.” He instructed further once Kuroo’s torso was bare. Bokuto made his way onto the bed once there was room for him in front of Kuroo and unzipped Kuroo’s pants. Kuroo was already almost fully hard at that point, but the sight of Bokuto between his thighs was enough to make him ache. 

Akaashi hovered over Kuroo carefully to kiss him deeply without disturbing what was unfolding farther down. 

Kuroo made sure to take a second to appreciate what was happening. He had lost track of the nights he had spent listening to the sounds of Bokuto and Akaashi fucking in the room right next to him through the walls so paper thin he could hear practically every sound. It would wear away at his self-control until he wound up so incredibly turned on that he got off to it without worrying about whether it was weird or not. But he was finally a part of it that night and he shoved his inhibitions somewhere deep in his mind where they couldn’t ruin the fun. 

There was too much skin he needed to touch, to put his mouth on, too many places that he needed to uncover and give attention to be worried about anything aside from pleasuring the two people in front of him. 

Kuroo came back from his thoughts when Bokuto pulled his dick out and began to stroke and twist in all the right ways so that he couldn’t stop the sound that left his mouth. He could feel Akaashi smile against his lips and he broke away to address Bokuto.

“Do a good job for Kuroo, Bokuto.” Akaashi instructed. “I want to hear all of his pretty sounds.” 

“Of course.” Bokuto grinned 

“G-god damn it Akaashi!” Kuroo shuddered. He swore he could’ve come right then and there just from being addressed in their bedroom voices. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he was more shocked at Akaashi’s dominance or his desire for Kuroo that he wasn’t even attempting to hide. 

Kuroo almost whined when Bokuto removed his hand, but it was quickly replaced by a tongue licking up the underside of his cock and enveloped by his warm slick mouth. Kuroo’s back arched off the bed but was stopped by Akaashi’s body hovering over him as he trailed open mouth kisses down his neck down to his nipples.

“F-fuck..! This is n-not fair you guys..!” Kuroo stammered. Receiving attention from two people teamed up against him at once… it was almost too much, but it was also exactly what he needed. Akaashi picked up his head and heat shot straight down to Kuroo’s cock at the look he gave him like he dared him to try and get out of it. He continued to suck and nip at Kuroo’s nipples until they started to feel sore. 

Right before Kuroo didn’t know how much more he could take, Akaashi got up and off the bed to rummage around the room and Kuroo was able to focus on Bokuto between his legs. He reached down to run his hands encouragingly through Bokuto’s crazy hair. 

“God d-damn Bo, you give good head...” Kuroo groaned. Bokuto seemed spurred on by the comment and the way his hum of approval vibrated his throat around Kuroo’s cock made Kuroo feel like he was going to melt into the sheets. 

“Kuroo.” Akaashi purred when he came back. “Do you mind if we switch?” It was a tall favor to ask if it meant Bokuto having to take his mouth off his cock, but he was also dangerously close to unraveling in the next thirty seconds if Bokuto didn’t stop, so he somewhat reluctantly made room for Akaashi in between himself and Bokuto. 

“Aww ‘Kaashi I was so close.” Bokuto passed the back of his hand across his mouth.

“I know, I’m sorry babe, you did so well.” Akaashi gave him a tender kiss and Bokuto seemed just as happy as if he had sucked off Kuroo to finish. 

Kuroo honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if Akaashi had brought over a pair of handcuffs or some other sort of restraint toy but it was just a bottle of lube that he handed to Bokuto before getting down on his elbows and knees. He watched as Bokuto squeezed some of the product onto his fingers before starting to spread Akaashi open. Akaashi let out a tiny gasp.

Akaashi really seemed like he had knew what he was doing. Kuroo wondered if he had thought this through before. “I’ll make you feel good in a second just hold on.” Akaashi looked up at Kuroo. Even without getting touched it was arousing just to watch Akaashi with his ass in the air getting ready to take Bokuto in. 

Kuroo ran his hands through Akaashi’s hair and down to caress the side of his face, running his thumb over his bottom lip. A pair of dark eyes full of arousal gazed up at Kuroo under long dark lashes. 

Kuroo pressed his index finger in between those pretty lips that separated invitingly. Akaashi enveloped it welcomingly, sucking gently and wrapping his tongue all around it. Kuroo’s cock throbbed at the sight and the feeling and the quiet sucking noises. He added his middle finger and played back with Akaashi’s tongue. 

“Mmmh…” Akaashi moaned around Kuroo’s fingers when Bokuto curled his fingers to hit his sweet spot. Kuroo treasured the sound. Bokuto leaned down to press a kiss to Akaashi’s shoulder blade. 

“Are you ready babe?” he asked. Akaashi nodded in place of the words which he couldn’t form. Bokuto lined his cock up and pressed inside. Kuroo took his fingers out when Akaashi tapped on his wrist so he could take his erection into his mouth instead. 

Kuroo watched his cock disappear between Akaashi’s lips and his head fell backwards from the relief that washed over his entire body when his cock finally received the attention it had been craving. It was unbelievably sexy to watch Bokuto fucking Akaashi right in front of him with his powerful muscles glistening with sweat as he thrust, and to have his own cock pleasured by Akaashi’s mouth at the same. God it was perfect. He burned the image into his brain. 

Kuroo started thrusting into Akaashi’s mouth when Akaashi seemed comfortable enough; jaw slackened and his expression asking to be fucked. It was satisfying in its own way just to see the Akaashi who had been so in charge before to be in between them offering everything he had to pleasure both of them at once. And even though he couldn’t form the words to say so, from the sounds he was making and the way he gazed up at Kuroo like he was drinking in the sight, Akaashi seemed to be loving every second of it. 

The lewd chorus of moaning and grunting and skin slapping against skin that filled the room even further fueled the overwhelming desire they each felt and the need for release that they were each chasing. 

Bokuto and Kuroo looked up at each other and grinned upon making eye contact. They closed the distance between themselves and kissed deeply, connecting all three of them together. Fuck any worries he had about “making things weird,” the night had turned into the best New Year Kuroo ever had. 

“F-fuck..!” Kuroo had to break away as he got close to his breaking point. He couldn’t push himself to last any longer, he came hard down Akaashi’s throat and waves of pure pleasure coursed through his body. Akaashi swallowed it all down before Kuroo pulled out as he started coming down from his high. 

Bokuto didn’t seem too far behind; he thrust harder into Akaashi as he got closer and closer to orgasm eliciting louder and louder noises from Akaashi who was once again free again to moan and gasp Bokuto’s name. Kuroo lifted Akaashi’s chin when his head dropped against the mattress. He wanted to see both of their faces when they climaxed and memorize the expressions of pleasure that he was part of creating. He was glad they came one after another so he could appreciate both of them individually. 

They stayed like that for a minute while they caught their breath and clung to the last waves of orgasm before collapsing down on the bed in afterglow. They all seemed to be too wrapped up in processing what had just happened to say anything at first. 

“Best fucking New Year’s ever.” Bokuto finally broke the silence. The other two laughed. Kuroo rolled over off his back to cuddle up to Akaashi. “Kuroo in the middle!” Bokuto exclaimed and quickly shifted around to lay next to Kuroo’s free side. Kuroo smiled. 

“Glad I could keep up with you guys,” Kuroo laughed. “I can hear you guys having more _practice_ than I do lately.”

“Shut up, Kuroo, you were hot.” Akaashi knocked him teasingly on the head. 

“Yeah dude you could get any guy you want! Or girl.” Bokuto’s expression was so serious Kuroo actually felt complimented. 

Kuroo huffed in reply. It was a new year after all, who knew what was in store for him. His fingers ghosted around the skin of Akaashi’s neck before bringing his lips to suck gently on the tender skin above his collarbone. Even if it was just for a few days he wanted to leave his own mark. Akaashi tilted his head to the side in invitation. 

“Bokuto make sure you brush your teeth.” Akaashi said after a couple of minutes. But he received no answer aside from a snore. 

“Too late for that.” Kuroo laughed quietly. Akaashi shook his head. 

“I have to go clean up.” 

“I’ll come too.” 

Being careful not to disturb Bokuto, which was unlikely considering he was out like a light, the two went to the bathroom and Kuroo brushed his teeth while Akaashi cleaned himself in the shower. With the passion of the night subsided all of the uncertainties began accumulating in his mind again. Where was their relationship going from here? Was it okay to ask Akaashi about it…? But with the buzz of alcohol left still running through his system he felt just courageous enough to raise the question. 

“Hey, Akaashi?” Kuroo spoke up when they were both done and heading back to bed. “Do you think… this could happen again?” And there it was; the million dollar question that he had been pushing away all night out in the open. He couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

By the gravity of his tone Akaashi could tell he wasn’t just referring to the sex. He averted his eyes and Kuroo’s stomach dropped to his feet. 

“I… don’t know,” he continued to stare down at the floor. “We both like you a lot, Kuroo, but I’m worried about Bokuto... you know how he can get sometimes and I don’t want him to feel like he isn’t enough.” Kuroo knew what Akaashi was saying was true. Bokuto was prone to bouts of insecurity, but it wasn’t the case that “one person isn’t enough” it was feeling the same for two people as you did for one. But the last thing he wanted to do was end up cause any trouble between Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“Well if you ever think you can talk to him about it...” Kuroo trailed off and Akaashi nodded in understanding. The high he felt just before was gone, he knew it was temporary but reality had crashed down hard and he realized then that there must have been some part of him that had kept his hopes up. Was it too much to ask Akaashi to talk to Bokuto about it? He didn’t want the topic to cause any problems for the two of them. “I was looking to being bossed around some more.” Kuroo added to lighten the atmosphere. He couldn’t handle the tension, it wasn’t like him to be so serious.

“I always took you for the type to do the bossing around.” Akaashi replied. 

“You clearly don’t know how hot you are giving orders.” Kuroo grinned. “And I’m pretty versatile.” Kuroo added through a yawn. Akaashi was grateful for the darkness so Kuroo couldn’t see his face redden.

“Do you want to sleep with us tonight?” he inquired to change the subject and also because he was dangerously close to falling asleep standing up.

“We did all of that already didn’t we?” Kuroo teased. Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“You know what I mean.”

“I know. Let’s go, I’m tired.”

It was bitter sweet when Kuroo got back into bed sandwiched in the middle of Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto was pressed against his back snoring steadily and Akaashi was huddled into his chest probably sleeping or close to it at least and Kuroo could smell the faint but pleasant fragrance of his hair. It was the most comfortable kind of warmth he had ever experienced and he fought off his drowsiness so he could hold onto it a little bit longer. What was so wrong with being like that all the time? 

Despite his efforts, sleep quickly threatened to take over his body at any second so finally succumbed to it, putting an end to the year and waking up to a new year which he was hopeful would have something or someone better in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the first chapter of Local Talent I'm sure you know exactly what that is. (Spoilers it's Tsukki)


End file.
